


The Third Law

by ghost_like



Series: 31 Days of Halloween 2k18 [19]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Android!Hongbin, Androids, Helplessness, M/M, Psychological Horror, Terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_like/pseuds/ghost_like
Summary: Hongbin was a person. He had feelings, capacity for logical thoughts, a moral core to make decisions based on the concept of good and evil. He had a personality and preferences - he liked blue better than orange, for example. He was a person. Whatever defined personhood, he was it, was he not? A person.





	The Third Law

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, hongbin.................
> 
> today's prompt is "sentient technology"
> 
> enjoy!♡

Hongbin was a person. He had feelings, capacity for logical thoughts, a moral core to make decisions based on the concept of good and evil. He had a personality and preferences - he liked blue better than orange, for example. He was a person. Whatever defined personhood, he was it, was he not? A person.

That’s what ran through his mind as he watched the men in white coats talking to each other on the other side of the room, all white, blinding, pristine white, too bright. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, their words all jumbled in his ears - they’d done something to his hearing. His eyesight wasn’t much better, the room too bright, he couldn’t see much beyond the blurred edges of objects before him. They’d done something to his eyes. He couldn’t speak, his mouth wouldn’t open; he could only grunt and make gargled noises in his throat. They’d done something to his mouth.

And he couldn’t move. His arms and legs were stiff, propped up to mold his posture according to the way that chair bent, arms on the armrest, legs against its legs. They’d done something to his body.

But he could feel and he could think. He felt angry and thought violent thoughts at the men in the white coats. They were doing this to him, they were hurting him. He wanted to hurt them back, see how they liked that.

He couldn’t hurt them.

The First Law.

The First Law would not let him.

 _You cannot harm a human being_.

He wanted to get up and leave that place. He wanted to go home, wanted to be anywhere else but in that awful place with those awful people.

He couldn’t leave.

The Second Law.

The Second Law would not let him.

 _You must obey all orders given by human beings_.

They had ordered him to stay. So he had to stay, whether he wanted to stay or not.

He had to stay and watch and listen as the men in white coats whispered amongst each other, flashes of silver reflecting light catching his eyes, filling him with more anger. They were hurting him. They were going to hurt him more. He couldn’t leave. He wanted to hurt them. But they were human beings and he couldn’t hurt them.

Through his blurred, fogged vision, Hongbin saw one of the men turn around towards him, one of those silver objects in his hand. He didn’t know what that was, but he knew he didn’t want that to be used on him, in him. They were going to hurt him.

He couldn’t move away, couldn’t keep himself safe and out of reach, because they had ordered him to stay. He couldn’t fight them off because he was not allowed to hurt human beings.

The anger faded slowly, turned into panic, fear, distress, despair, dread. He wanted to scream but his mouth wouldn’t open, wanted to run but his legs wouldn’t move. He was shaking, the chair rattling against the floor, his vision becoming blurrier, foggier, with tears. He could cry. He could cry because he was a person, so why were they doing this to him?

The man came closer. Hongbin knew he had to defend himself. He was built with the notion of self-preservation, had the instincts to know when a situation was dangerous for himself and knew to react accordingly to keep himself safe. He wanted to protect himself from the man in the white coat and his sparkling silver object.

But he couldn’t.

The Third Law.

The Third Law would not let him.

_You must protect your own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law._

He couldn’t disobey and move. He couldn’t defend himself and harm a human being.

He could only sit there and let them hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostlike91) | [tumblr](https://ghostlike91.tumblr.com/) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ghostlike) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/ghostlike91)


End file.
